


Island

by justhavesex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst?????, Comedy, M/M, Sins, lots of sins, pretty much incest, uhhhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: Eren parents die when he's sixteen and most importantly during the pinnacle of his life, he's forced to move schools and leave behind his childhood friends to go live with a previously unknown half-brother from a (yet again, unknown) previous marriage his father had had. You shouldn't make homes out of people is the lesson Eren receives.





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, a new fic, would u look at that.... not like i dont currently have 20 unfinished fics going on..... not at all.....
> 
> also never thought i would ever have to use 'had had' in an actual sentence in my entire existence.
> 
> but here we go, another shit fest

 

 

 

 

Levi Ackerman.

At first the name had been nothing but a simple name, just a cursive name written as a signature on the legal documents pertaining his parents death. Eren, due to ignorance, had first though that maybe Levi Ackerman was some old friend of his parents—unknown to Eren—and that he was giving Eren a tax break by taking all the costs of the funerals onto his own bills. It wouldn't be all that unheard of him, his mother was popular and Eren never bothered to remember the names of people that weren't his own friends. He didn't smell anything fishy in the water. It wasn't until 3 days into grieving did his lawyer Erwin Smith, brings up _The_ Topic.

"Are you aware that you father was previously married?" Erwin asks, wiping off a mustard stain from his tie in a lazy fashion. He almost seemed _happy_ about the stain. Eren doesn't bother to ask, because asking Erwin anything never really leads anywhere but more questions, so he stays leaned into his crappy plastic chair as Hanji flutters around outside the door speaking in low hushes to a bunch of other employee's about some football game. Eren isn't that surprised that his asshole of a father got divorced once. But saying that would be weird considering his dad just died, except Eren isn't mourning him, he's mourning his _mother_.

His dad could be burned in a box and mixed into a cocktail for all he cares.

He fiddles with his sweater strings. "No."

"As I thought," Erwin smiles. His teeth look whitened and Eren is almost tempted to toss coffee at his face to see if Mr. Perfect somehow repels the liquid with perfect shining teeth and gross overly applied but extremely fake smiles. Eren doesn't like Erwin, but Erwin had offered his services to Eren for free right after the death of his parents and Eren was pressed for time and money and by the police and his parents friends. ' _What are you going to do_?' they were all asking, all looking towards a grieving teenager that lost both his parents to a DUI accident. Erwin had been the one to step forward and give answers, Eren might not be all that bright but he knows in the world of adults at the moment he's nothing more than a simple liability. Erwin places the napkin he had been dabbing his tie with onto his desk gently, "Your father had a son with his first wife."

"Oh," Eren hums, not really that invested in the conversation. So he has a half-sibling floating somewhere in the world? Big fucking deal. Not his current issue. He needs to worry about how he's going to pay rent, how he's going to continue school, where is he going to go from here? He only has a month to sort himself out at most. At _most_. The idea terrifies Eren, the future scares him, it petrifies him because even if his mom had just died and he was left with his asshole dad there would be still some security, but where is he now? He's nowhere.

"His name is Levi Ackerman, he's an old friend of mine and he had asked me to be your lawyer when he heard of your parents death. You must have thought it was strange for a criminal lawyer to suddenly dabble in family law," _No, not really_ , Eren thinks to himself plainly as Erwin continues, "Either way, Levi would like for you to pay him a visit."

His stomach churns at the idea of approaching anybody related to his father _through_ different blood, except what choice does he have? Maybe if he sucks up to this missing-brother figure this Levi guy will take pity, as he has been currently, and support Eren financially until he's old enough to stabilize himself. Honestly, a better easier chance couldn't have served itself up on a platter. He doesn't really like the idea of having to suck up to somebody, especially now, but he knows he _needs_ too. "Sure," he says casually, looking to the picture frame on the left corner of Erwin's desk.

Erwin smiles and turns the frame away from Eren's prying eyes.

"Excellent," he says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His created image of Levi is a middle-aged man (despite his father having been middle aged so therefore impossible for Levi to be more than 6 years older than Eren) who wears ties indoors, has a cute wife and maybe has a kid or two. He seems kind in his mind. Well, he assumes anybody that would fork up thousands of dollars for a family he's never really even met, had to be kind. Eren feels slightly cheated and lied to when Erwin uses a key to unlock the door and they're greeted by a vase being tossed at Erwin's head (who expertly dodges with a tight smile).

"Get the fuck out you thief!" A rough voice hollers, angry stomping following the voice and Eren slowly slides himself behind Erwin. "I fucking saw my bank account, fucking care to explain why I'm fucking missing a _millio_ —who the fuck is this shit?"

Erwin smiles taking a smooth step to the side as he holds out a hand near Eren's chest, "This is Eren Yeager."

"Yea _ger_?" Levi, or who Eren is presuming to be Levi, growls eyes narrowing into slits as he takes a defensive stance that screams ' _I'm going to fucking murder you_ ' and Eren feels absolutely lied too. And confused. But mostly lied too. "What the fuck would a _Yeager_ want with me?"

"Grisha died last week—"

"—I know and I don't fucking care—"

"But so did Carla, therefore your younger brother is without any sort of familial support." Erwin finishes smoothly, finally his face falls into a more scolding look. Eren isn't sure how to feel about the expression because Erwin never does anything but fake-smiles whenever he's dealing with Eren. In a way, Eren prefers this current expression. "Be careful, he is still grieving for his parents, don't speak ill of them."

"No," Eren croaks softly, eyes nervously fluttering over the large paintings that adorn the hallway, the completely depersonalized furniture and every single part of the house screams ' _I have too much money_ ' almost distractedly he adds while licking his lips, "I hated my dad anyway."

" _Oh_?" Levi scoffs, and Eren finally realizes how _young_ Levi looks. Levi looks at Eren, looks disgusted and adds, "I don't have any fucking _younger brother's_ , Erwin."

"You are aware that Carla had a child—"

"Not my problem. Is this why you were stealing money out of my fucking bank account? I should fucking slaughter you."

Erwin smiles. "Now, now. I would simply like to discuss you financially supporting Eren for the next two years."

"Not. _My_. Problem." Levi punctuates, Eren shifts uncomfortably, wondering if he should take off his shoes or something? They're taking a long time and his feet always feel suffocated whenever he wears shoes. Erwin and Levi continue to shoot verbal abuse back and forth for another three minutes and Eren sighs inwardly, crouching down and slips off his shoes and neatly places them to where all the other shoes are, feeling slightly accomplished, and then realizes the two of them have gone silent.

"Why the fuck did he just take off his shoes?"

"You're taking too long," Eren says as explanation. He looks to where there's an open kitchen, immaculate cleanliness seemingly expanding throughout the entire house, Eren wonders if his new rich brother hires lots of maids or something. He places pressure on his left foot and looks around, adding distractedly, "Can I come in? I'm hungry, the drive here was 6 hours and Mr. Smith didn't feed me anything."

"Wonderful idea." Erwin adds in smoothly, putting a hand on Eren's back and pushing him forward. "The kitchen is there, Levi, would you mind making us something?"

"No," Levi stands his ground stubbornly, arms crossed and takes to glaring at _Erwin_ instead of Eren, apparently finding that certain course of action futile in a way. Eren ignores them both, instead rummaging through the practically barren fridge and wonders _what_ exactly Erwin Smith plans on letting him eat if he does end up living here. Would he have to gnaw on dry-wall? Strangely enough the thought isn't exactly appetizing.

After a good three minutes of looking apparently the two older men actually do realize Eren has wandered off into the house without permission and Levi stomps over, expression pulled into a dark warning look. Eren just shoots him his practiced _I-am-innocent_ tilted head look. Levi grits his teeth, "I'm not taking care of you. Get out. Take your shitty ass genes with you."

"We share blood," Eren mutters, "So should I take your genes with me too?"

"If I could rip out the fucking shit that relates me to Grisha Yeager if I fucking could."

"So would I," Eren looks Levi in the eye at this.

Finally, Erwin coughs lightly. "I'll be bringing Eren's luggage this Saturday, I hope that's a good day for you, Levi."

"No day is a fucking good day for me, so don't bring his fucking luggage."

"I've already transferred high schools," Eren muses, voice getting higher, "Can you go grocery shopping before I move in? You have nothing but tea and coffee."

Levi's head snaps in Eren's direction at that, eyes wide in a comical fashion. "What the _fuck,_ what if I was a fucking brat-touching pervert? Are you fucking stupid?"

Eren finds a pickle and takes a bite, chewing thoughtfully as he plays out the scenario out in his head. Honestly, he probably would've whored himself out to his brother, even if he had a fat smelly dick, because well, what else can Eren do? He needs money and security and if sucking a half-bloods dick would offer him that, well, he'd fucking do it. Pride be damned. Eren shrugs, "Suck your dick maybe?"

Levi looks as those he's honest to god repelled, as though sprayed by a bottle of water like how people train bad cats and slips behind the kitchen counter to put the island between himself and Eren. "I'm actually so fucking disturbed right now, never say the word 'dick' in my presence again."

"So we'll be seeing each other again? Great. My clothes are in the back of the car, I'll go get them."

"You two make perfect brothers," Erwin diplomatically adds. Apparently he finds his comment helpful. He steps up beside Eren, smiles pleasantly and lawyer-like to Levi, and slides a pile of formal looking documents in Levi's direction. "These are the documents to adopt Eren under your care formally. Hopefully you can get them sorted out a few days after the funeral, before the law begins looking to place Eren into foster care."

_Foster care._

Eren had forgotten about foster care completely—it hadn't even crossed his mind—he's known people that've come from foster care, kids that have just entered foster care and he knows it's not a place he wants to end up if he wants to be even remotely successful. Panic floods through his veins; basic survival skills kicking in. What has he learned in his lifetime? What scenario or lesson has he previously been taught that'd come to use in this particular situation? He needs Levi to like him. And fast.

"Good. Let them." Levi grunts, flopping into a dining chair and offering Eren a long hard look.

Eren's heart does flip-flops, somersaults and dives down the grand canyon. Eren, is many things: hot-headed, annoyingly obnoxious, violent but he is not convincing. Some people can open their mouths, speak four words and everybody in the room will be on their toes, trying to please the new master of the room, but Eren is the opposite people are trying to step five feet away and file a restraining order because Eren's personality isn't something that rubs well with most people. He isn't _good_ at getting people to like him.

What works best into guilt tripping adults? How did he always guilt trip his dad and—

It clicks.

Eren stills himself for a good moment, rolls back his eyes before silently hanging his head forward and musters up every part of his three year old self still left within his soul.

"Are you _crying_?"

Eren forces out a shuddering deep breath, keeping his shoulders rolled forward and whimpers sadly. " _No_ ," he says almost stubbornly. Levi recoils, almost seemingly disgusted with the turn of events, fingers hovering in awkward suspension as he offers Erwin side glances of ' _what do I do_ ' followed by Erwin's obvious glances of ' _Just be a good brother_ '. Eren decides to promptly pull out the big guns, "I just—my entire life is rolling out of control," he places a well timed hiccup, wipes his eyes and avoids eye contact with Levi, "And I was really relieved to find out I had a brother but, like, I get it if you want me out."

Levi squints.

And then coughs awkwardly.

"We're practically strangers—"

"You're still my _brother_ ," Eren almost wants to spit out a ball of blood from the overly touchy-feely words: honestly it feels like he's pulling out the dialogue of a shitty anime. _Fuck this_ , Eren thinks too himself and rubs gently at his eyes, trying to play up the illusion he's a heart-wrenched teenager without a single current flowing through his life except for Levi; his sun, his only ray of hope. _What bullshit_.

Levi glares at him suspiciously, as though thoroughly convinced Eren is pulling shit right out of his ass and tossing it at Levi's face.

"You already transferred high school's?"

Eren perks, remembers he's acting heart-broken, and then nods solemnly.

"And brought all your shit?"

"Most," Eren corrects immediately.

Levi grits his teeth, snorts and then in finality finally sighs. "Three strikes and your out."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first strike is when Eren ends up leaving the shower, get's his 'filthy shower water' all over the floor, and Levi smacks him over the head with a roll of newspaper. Eren spends fourty-six minutes on the phone with Erwin, muttering about what _bullshit_ living with Levi is like. Erwin seems to find the entire situation amusing, hangs up on Eren, and within ten minutes Eren _swears_ he can hear Levi on the phone with Erwin as well.

Him and Levi spend the next morning circling each other.

Like a cat and dog, almost.

It doesn't get any better, the second strike is that Eren leaves dishes in the sink—because he was rushing to school and had no time to wash them—and Eren had _raced_ home hoping to get back before Levi could see the dirty dishes that he had left from the morning, his annoyance running rampant to find Levi furiously washing the dishes with gloves and bleach, and he'd looked at Eren like a fucking _lunatic_ ready to use the bleach for the sake of washing Eren's blood out of the floor. Eren, after that, finds himself complaining to Mikasa—which he dubs a mistake—hangs up on her, and calls Erwin yet again. Erwin, sounding much less amused compared to the first eighty-six times, tells Eren to do the dishes.

The third strike is two days after the second one in which Eren spills his morning orange juice all over Levi's ironed socks that were inconveniently laying on the dining table. Levi had inhaled, exhaled, and then aimed to shove Eren's head straight into the table. Eren had let out a terrified ' _eeep_!' and ran out of the house and ended up thirty minutes early to school and missing his backpack and socks. He had almost feared he would have to stake it out at somebody's house (Erwin's) until Levi calmed down, but Levi had came to his school during lunch and had brought everything Eren had forgot so Eren had dubbed it that Levi wasn't yet ready to murder him.

It proceeded like that, Eren fucking up Levi's standards and Levi screeching ' _This is a strike, brat!'_ , and after the eighty-ninth one, Eren promptly decided that Levi really had no means to want to kick Eren out. And two months after the funeral, Eren finds an envelope labeled ' _To the official adoption of Eren Ackerman_.'

It seemed weird to him, all him and Levi do all day is bicker and bicker and _bicker_.

They've failed to have a single touching brother on brother moment ever since Eren's arrival. Eren stares blankly at the letter, scuffles his feet against the floor and wanders in, head hanging below his shoulders as he quietly calls out, "Levi?"

"What, brat?"

What should he say in moments like these? _Thank you_? But it seems strange, and he highly doubts Levi would appreciate the weird sentiments behind the words. Feelings give Levi the hibby-gibbies. He decides on a more neutral, "Ackerman is Mikasa's last name, it kind of feels like I'm getting married to her..."

Levi throws a pencil at him.

 

 

 


End file.
